SuperLane ABO
by Mmjohns
Summary: An ABO fic for SuperLane decided by my Help me choose page as the first written story will not be smut (you have no idea how difficult that was, if you want smut I have that posted on my AO3)


_**what you need to know**_

 _ **Prime are Alpha or Omega whom have only a single destined mate, only a prime can be mated to a prime. (think pack alphas) They are bigger, stronger, faster and smarter than regular Alpha`s or Omega`s. they do not experience typical heat or rut cycles instead only entering them after they meet their mate.**_

Lucy had struggled her entire life ever since presenting as an alpha, she like .1% of the alpha population was something known as an Alpha Prime. She was bigger, stronger and faster than almost any other alpha, no mean feat being she was only 5'5". But the truth of the matter we this wasn't why she was so special, no it was because as a prime she would never be attracted to any other than a single omega the one her biology decreed as her true mate, her perfect genetic counterpart.

When her parents had found out they began to pity her after all the odds of her meeting her mate were one in 290 million, she knows she once spent three weeks figuring it out. Despite this, she was smart and quick-witted and was able to rise through the ranks of the military quickly until she earned herself a place at the DEO. Along with this latest promotion was the move to National City, not that she was opposed, it would be nice to be out from under Lois' shadow, but even then, she never anticipated moving across the country.

And so, when she was leaving a small café named Noonan's she accidentally ran head on into a small blonde Omega. Except unlike everyone else Lucy had ever met, there was a real and driven attraction towards this Omega with her bright cardigan and blonde ponytail that called to Lucy at a deeper level than she had ever imagined. When she finally manages to regain control of herself she notices the blonde has frozen as well, not in the oh shit alpha, terrified way, that some omegas seem to, but in almost the same state of transfixion as Lucy had.

It was days later, and Lucy couldn't get the blonde out of her head, no matter what she does the thoughts of Kara Danvers permeate her being, for the first time since she presented she has felt her shaft present itself, and she knows what this means. It means that Kara was her true mate, Her Mate the thought sends tingles of pleasure down her spine.

When she arrives at the DEO later that day she can't believe her nose, she smells, Kara, immediately she decides screw everything else and begins to follow her nose as it leads her towards Kara. When she finally comes to a sealed room, she can tell Kara is mere feet away. She presses her thumb to the scanner and watches as the door opens to reveal a sweating Kara standing in the middle of a green-lit room.

Kara's entire body seems to glisten from her exertions, and Lucy is momentarily distracted, distracted so much she misses the other brunette in the room with Kara who appears to be gagging on the pheromones the pair are releasing. She feels a swell of jealousy as she smells Alpha near her omega, but before her bloodlust can get the better of her the woman moves just enough that Lucy can smell the similarities between her and Kara's scent. The same similarities that she and Lois share, she's Kara's sister, an alpha sister who has undoubtedly been protecting her future mate until she could get there.

She couldn't have been more wrong, yes Alex has been defending Kara like the overprotective alpha, big sister, she was, but Lucy had incorrectly assumed Kara had needed it, and really, she deserved what came next. She deserved the beat down Kara gives her as Alex sat smiling from the sidelines watching as Kara wiped the floor with Lucy. Lucy should have known, she would never be satisfied with a damsel for a mate and her own alpha would never allow itself to bind to one who wasn't it's equal, so, of course, Kara would be highly skilled, highly trained.

After hours fighting her alpha finally realised the truth and allowed her to do the one thing almost unheard of she falls to her knees before her Omega and bares her neck to her future mate in a sign of submission. Never since she was a child had she shown submission to anyone and yet this young woman managed to compel it from her within hours. Honestly though the last thing she was expecting was for the Omega to mark her right there, in front of her sister and for the whole world to see.

Weeks pass as the two shift towards the new dynamic they are establishing; Kara is coming to know Lucy both as the tough as nails Major who can make seasoned agents quake in their boots. And as what she has taken to calling 'her Lucy' the Lucy that only seems to arise when she is around Kara and Lucy becomes a lovesick pup.

Kara isn't much better Alex is having the time of her life teasing Kara about how as soon as Lucy enters a room Kara`s eyes blow, her breaths deepen, and she seems to gravitate towards Lucy. That Kara apparently manages to forget her powers around Lucy is another thing Alex seems to take great pleasure in as she knows it is because Kara feels safe and cared for, something she had rarely seen since Kara fell to Earth so many years ago,

Alex has to hand it to Lucy, though, she had never expected Lucy to be able to handle the truths Kara tells her without freaking out, after all, Kara was an Alien Superheroine who was more powerful than even her cousin. Alex had half expected Lucy to freak out and act like her father, the General. Instead, she watched as Lucy wrapped Kara into her embrace and softly began the marking process. As she began giving Kara the true breadth of her devotion.

It was far from shocking when the pair disappeared for near on a week and a half following Kara`s admission. Had it not been for J`onn many of the city`s criminals may have realised what was happening. But luckily J`onn was able to pretend to be Kara for the better part of two weeks to allow the new mates to spend their time together.

There were DEO agents stationed all around Kara`s apartment as it soon became obvious after the second day when Alex entered their den and barely managed to escape the heavily in rut Lucy that anyone who entered faced a painful death. There was no doubt in Alex`s mind that Kara and Lucy spent nearly the entire time joined and if the reports of what the nearby agents had heard were to be believed then, Alex doubted it would be long before she got a niece or nephew.

After they finally emerged from Kara`s apartment Alex was speechless, in all her years on earth she had never seen Kara with as much as a bruise, but now Kara was walking stiff as a board, and her neck sported several bruises and one very clear mating bite. As for Lucy, it was clear the alpha didn't fare much better; Lucy was walking gingerly as if she had pulled multiple muscles and her neck was nearly completely covered in Kara`s love bites which follow all the way down her chest and below the lines of her tank top. And when she turns Alex catches sight of something she never thought she would see, the entirety of Lucy`s back she can see is covered by scratches Kara`s fingers leaving clear bruises. As soon as she sees this Alex has no doubt, she will likely have a new pup to spoil before the year is out.

As it turns out Alex`s predictions end up being right, it is about two months later when Alex is walking through the DEO when she hears snarling and growling. She immediately rushes into the room to find Lucy standing in front of Kara an agent pinned to the wall by her grip on his throat. After about ten minutes Alex and Kara manage to convince Lucy to let the agent go. When she questions the pair about why this happened and how long it has been happening she learns that for the last few days Lucy has been feeling even more protective of Kara, so much in fact that it is starting to piss Kara off.

They spend about half an hour testing Lucy to see why it might be before Alex has an idea and takes a blood sample from Kara, and if the look Lucy is giving her is any indication had anyone else besides Alex tried to take Kara`s blood they would be dead already. This only serves to further verify Alex`s conclusion, and the blood results are the linchpin. The reason Lucy is so protective being abundantly clear.

Kara`s pregnant.

When she tells her sister, she watches the annoyance fade from her expression and she turns to embrace Lucy, the pair stands teary-eyed together as they share a conversation without words before Lucy practically falls to her knees beside Kara and begins whispering reverently to her belly and the baby within.

It takes about a month but eventually Lucy manages to convince Kara to give up being Supergirl for a while. The fact that Lucy managed to terrify 99% of the base into agreeing with her didn't hurt her chances. As it was whenever Kara had to go out on call Lucy refused to leave the command centre and the onetime an agent had tried he had spent a week in medical recovering. The worst incident though and the incident that finally convinced Kara that it was for the best was when General Lane attempted to kidnap her for something called 'Cadmus' and when Lucy found out she went postal.

Lucy stormed her father's base at the nearby military fort with an army of DEO agents at her back and black bagged anyone who got in her way. By the time, she was done the DEO had more human prisoners than alien and when Lucy finally got her hands on the General the term 'extraordinary rendition' didn't even begin to describe what she did to him to make sure she got Kara and her pup back.

It was unsurprising to Alex when Lucy got the Big Chicken Dinner (Bad Conduct Discharge) from the army for her actions at the fort, the army had never accepted Prime alpha`s natures and had never understood just how protective they could be. Most alphas were able to pull themselves back, but the primes were completely unable.

Just like the prime Omega the moment their pup, or someone they considered pack was threatened their protective instinct kicked in, and only their mate could calm them. That Lucy`s mate being kidnapped was the cause of her losing it meant nothing to the military, and they discharged her. Luckily for the pair, the DEO was separate to the military, and J`onn was able to keep Lucy on although he placed her on administrative leave until after the pup was born.

Kara loved having Lucy around that much was clear to Alex, she never heard her sister speak with more love for anyone. She found it utterly hilarious that Lucy had apparently decided that since she had nothing to do she was going to stay by Kara`s side every moment of the day and protect her mate from anything. Be it the unsolicited glances of the employees at CatCo. Or the ever-present threat of overly hot potstickers.

The day Lucy threw herself between Kara and her potstickers, however, was the day she finally crossed the line. A pissed of Kryptonian was never something to laugh about as Alex could attest from the scorch marks on her childhood door from where she had annoyed Kara one time too many, but a pissed off pregnant Kryptonian with a craving for potstickers when you`re the one between them and their craving.

Alex really pitied Lucy.

She watched as Kara absolutely blew up and threatened to end Lucy if she didn't back away from the potstickers. Lucy stood firm for the longest of moments, and Alex had to admire her, anyone else who had received that glare from Kara had immediately folded and made a run for the hills. In the end, though Lucy stepped aside from Kara her rational mind taking control. After that, Lucy began to learn not to coddle Kara as it served only to anger her mate. And Kara for her part learned to let Lucy 'help' her. Even if she did end up escaping to Alex`s apartment twice a week.

Alex had expected this might upset Lucy, after all, Prime`s were notoriously territorial, and she asked Lucy one evening after work about it and the answer she received shocked her "You`re Kara`s sister, you`d protect her against the world. Besides, you`re pack, if it makes Kara happy why shouldn't she."

This means the world to Alex, she had known Kara always saw her as Pack, but she had never really felt like it was true so to have Kara`s mate, her mate whom should hate Kara being with her so often say that she was Pack, it means more than she can ever hope to express.

When Kara finally does give birth, it is late November, and the pair has been anxiously awaiting their pups` arrival. They had decided to allow Alex to deliver them. Lucy didn't trust anyone else to get close to Kara and her pups so soon. That her inner Alpha recognised Alex as a pack-mate meant she didn't have to worry about her instincts causing her to lose control. That evening they emptied out the entire DEO, all the agents being sent home as the pair take over the now converted training room. The pregnancy pushes on for hours, and Alex is glad for the kryptonite shielding in the walls as were it not for the Kryptonite she has no doubt the room would be destroyed by now. Finally, after 18 hours of labour and language the type of which Alex had never imagined Kara using they welcomed two new pack members into the fold twin alpha girls, Astra and Allura.


End file.
